1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a planar solid oxide fuel cell (“SOFC”) stack and, more particularly, to a planar SOFC stack including planar SOFC units that can easily be piled up and replaced with new ones.
2. Related Prior Art
To provide an adequate amount of electricity, several to tens of planar SOFC units are stacked and electrically connected to one another in serial. Thus, the planar SOFC units together form a planar SOFC stack. The planar SOFC units are secured to one another conventionally. Hence, the process for interconnecting the planar SOFC units is complicated. Furthermore, it is difficult to remove any of the planar SOFC units when it is out of order. Of course, it is difficult to replace the broken planar SOFC unit with a new one.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.